Pink stuffs
by Rafaperez
Summary: Morty, sad with Jasmine's departure, goes to Goldenrod to take the magnetic train and go after her in Sinnoh but Whitney finds him and tries to cheer him up.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Resume:** Songfic. Morty, sad with Jasmine's departure, goes to Goldenrod to take the magnetic train and go after her in Sinnoh but Whitney finds him and tries to cheer him up.

 **Pink Stuffs**

 _Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
 _I would have stayed up with you all night_  
 _Had I known how to save a life_

 **How to save a life-The Fray**

It was a Sunday evening in Goldenrod City, Johto. Morty, the blond Gym Leader of Ecruteak, was walking in the big and commercial city, thinking about the last couple of days. Jasmine, the Gym Leader of Olivine City had left to Sinnoh, to participle in Pokemon Contests to be more confiding and powerful. She'd send a letter to him and the others Gym Leaders, telling that she was fine and that she'd met a Gym Leader called Volkner and they had become friends. That news had made him sad, Morty had been in love with Jasmine since the Conference at the Indigo Plateau. He had her bracelet and, with his mental powers, he could know that she still was in Sinnoh.

"I miss you Jasmine." He said to himself, sadly.

Suddenly something pink bumped into him and many pink boxes fell around them.

"Wow, it hurt!" Whitney complained.

Morty saw the Gym Leader of that city and Actress, with her pink hair and brown eyes in the floor. He helped the girl up.

"Morty!" She exclaimed, smiling, and hugged him.

"Hi Whitney, what are you doing?" He asked, gently.

Whitney released him, grabbing her pink stuffs.

"Well, I live here, remember?" She said, rolling her eyes. "Today's my day-off so I went to the Department Story to buy some pink things, strawberry ice cream, pink Poke-Dolls, pink emails… But what are you doing here?" She asked, suspicious.

"Hum, nothing, just walking…" He lied.

She smiled happy.

"Really? So you can accompany me. I'm going to buy something in the Goldenrod subway and then I'll go to the Radio Station. Let's go!" She said, energetic.

"No, wait Whitney…!" He tried to say.

But the girl didn't hear him and gave her stuffs for him to carryand he sighed. He was there, thinking about taking the magnetic train to Kanto and there, a Ship to Sinnoh. But now he had to accompany Whitney in a shopping's afternoon.

They went to the Goldenrod Subway where you could buy many stuff and take photos.

"Hey Morty, let's take a picture dressed as Team Rocket!" She suggested.

Morty, without much choice, followed the girl.

"So, let's take a photo as a Rocket Member." The cameraman said.

Whitney and Morty dressed the uniform and their pokemons, her Miltank, Cleffa and Igglybuff, and his Misdreavus and Gastly. They took the picture and Morty smiled.

" _Well, it's not so bad to walk with Whitney, she's funny."_ Morty thought.

"Let's eat Ice Cream!" She commanded.

"Ok."

Whitney then, gave him a big smile and they two went buy Ice Cream.

"I'll buy for you. What flavor do you want?" He asked smiling.

"I want a strawberry Ice Cream, with some Mulberries on."

Morty laughed at her obsession on pink things and went to the balcony buy their Ice Creams. They talked about their Gyms and pokemons and Morty discovered that Whitney wasn't so boring at all, she was funnier and sweet.

After finishing the Ice Creams, they went to the Goldenrod Station where she met her friend, Dj Mary.

"Here's Mary, with Whitney and Morty. What about a pokémon battle for our auditing?" DJ Mary suggested.

"It's okay for me." Morty said.

"So for me too, let's battle!" The pinky girl agreed.

"Go Misdreavus!"

"Go Cleffa! Be prepared to bow down at the best Gym Leader of Johto! Use the Sweet Kiss!" She said confident.

"Let's see, Misdreavus use Psychic!"

"Whitney's Cleffa used the Sweet Kiss, but it was hit by Misdreavus's Psyche!" Mary was narrating.

The battle was exiting and Morty won in the end, with the advantage between Normal and Ghost type pokemon. Whitney, like always, cried with the loss, making Morty laugh at her funny expression and then, he hugged her, putting her pink head on his chest.

When Whitney heard his soft laugh, she smiled.

"I'm happy you're feeling better now." She said, sincerity.

Morty stared at her, surprised.

"How did you know?"

"Well, it's oblivious you liked Jasmine. But life goes on. You have many things in your life here: Yours Pokemons, your Gym and your friends." She told him, sincere.

"Wooh Whitney, hearing it from you is shocking." He said playfully.

"Well, I'm not selfish all the time, I have a heart too!" She said annoyed.

Morty smiled and kissed her pink head.

"I know you're a good girl, thanks for cheering me up." He told her and she touched held hand and smiled.

"Hihi, always."


End file.
